OneX
by silentmusic16
Summary: "Are you wondering,is it life or death? Do you think that there's no one like you?" rated T for violence and mild language. Completed.


**OK, so this was inspired by something on "Love Gives Me Hope" here's the link, if you want to check it out: .com/view/Love/3348 (copy and paste into the address bar)**

**Discaimer: I own nothing but the story. square and disney own the rest.

* * *

**

_~Do you think about_

_Everything you've been through_

_You never thought you'd be so depressed_

_Are you wondering_

_Is it life or death_

_Do you think that there's no one like you~_

_One-X-Three Days Grace  
_

* * *

I don't know why, but I've always been the most hated kid in school since elementary school. I never had a friend to talk to and share secrets with. Hell, even the teachers hated me, failing me and giving me bad grades for no reason whatsoever. Sure, I was smart and quiet, but it wasn't like that should've bothered anyone. Never had I intentionally troubled another human, yet the people around me acted as if my very presence disturbed them to the point of hatred.

The one thing that made my otherwise painful day totally worth it, though, was _her_. Namine Grey was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I had the pleasure of having her in every one of my classes. She was the one person who never actually said or did anything bad to me, though that's not saying that she had ever said _anything _to me. I was invisible to her. She wasn't popular, but she did have friends. She had people who cared for her.

Every day I was physically assaulted. Whether it was from kids at school or even my dad, I had bruises and cuts and scrapes and scars all over. The people who beat me up the most, though, was Seifer and his gang. They would gang up on me and beat me in various ways. Sometimes other people would join in and get a cheap shot, but every time there was one of the one-sided fights between me and them people would gather up in a circle to watch the show. I swear, it was like one of those Roman coliseum fights.

The "fights" usually happened in the school yard where it was large enough for people to join up in a ring and prevent me from running. But from the school yard, I saw the entrance of the school. Around the same time that I was getting beat up every day, I watched as Namine walked out of the school, completely oblivious to the makeshift coliseum where I was the gladiator and Seifer and his gang was the lions. I watched through whatever eye wasn't the one that was currently black and swollen as the wind gently blew her hair. How the sun glinted off of her hair. How the blue sky complemented her pale skin. And although I was being kicked and punched, I smiled. That usually got them angrier and made them hit me more. But hey, I was happy.

It was one particular day that changed my life. I was in my junior year of high school during one bad fight.

It started out like every other day.

"Hey chickenwuss." Seifer would call, "You really got me angry today, so expect to pay big time." He cracked his knuckles in his fists like he was some tough thug.

With a bored expression I stared at him. "What did I do today?"

"You lived. Rai, Fuu, hold him down." I knew that there was no way I could escape; the walls of the coliseum had already closed around me. The large man and short woman ran to my sides, holding my arms out to the side and stepping on my feet so that I couldn't move.

"Seifer's gonna kick your ass, ya know?" Rai spoke in his annoying dialect.

"No doubt." The short statement was from Fuu, who rarely ever spoke.

"Mhm." Seifer's response.

I watched as the first punch sped towards my stomach and collided, making me cough blood. My body tried doubling over, but I was being held too tight. My head sagged down to my chest as blood dripped from my mouth.

An uppercut rocked my head upwards and I began to see stars around me. I tried blocking the pain, but to no avail.

Another three jabs to my chest and the wounds were already worse than the ones the same man gave me the day before. A fourth punch broke one rib at least and it was loud enough for the people surrounding me to laugh. One boy, Hayner, I believe, walked up from behind as Seifer paraded around the ring with his hands in the air, generating cheers from the crowd. Hayner took his hand and flattened it out into a makeshift shank, then proceeded to stab me in the kidney with the human weapon. I coughed up some more of my very essence.

Hayner walked back into the circle and Seifer came back to me, contemplating his next move.

"So, my friends. What should I do next?" he asked the crowd.

Various shouts replied, including punishments like "Burn him!" "Give him a black eye!" "Break some bones!".

"I like that one!" Seifer yelled into the crowd, "I'll break some bones!"

My eyes widened in wonderment. Could people actually be this savage? This _beastly_? Apparently they could, because the next pain I felt was horrendous.

Seifer kicked me in the shin so hard that a loud crack resonated throughout the whole circle and part of my bone stuck out from my skin. It definitely wasn't a clean break, either. I felt some of the sharp edges of the broken bone stab into me.

I couldn't even speak. That's how much it hurt. Only a little squeak came out as I coughed up even more blood.

"HERE!" someone from inside the crowd yelled, and from the edge of the ring, a medium length, thick branch was thrown to Seifer.

"Thank you!" he yelled in the general direction the branch was thrown from. My attacker balanced the weapon in his hand until he found the perfect position for his grasp. With a wicked smile, he walked around to my back and I shut my eyes tight in anticipation for the pain.

_**Whack**_! The stick hit me right across the back and I felt the shockwaves of pain spread throughout my body from the epicenter of the attack. He walked back around me and stared me in the eyes before stabbing me in the stomach with the branch. _It hurt._ _Bad._

I wasn't just coughing blood anymore, now it was being pumped from inside my body and pouring out of my lips, down my chin, pooling on the ground.

"Stop." I spoke, but only a small whisper escaped my lips, "Please."

"You want me to _stop_?" Seifer asked in a mocking tone, "Why should I?"

And with that he went behind me again.

The stick was bashed so hard against my back that it actually broke in two. Tears flowed from my eyes silently as I tried to separate my mind from my body so that I couldn't register the intense pain any longer. It didn't work, which was proven when Seifer dropped the broken branch and punched me in the face. I felt the blood slowly trickle down from my nose.

"Drop him" Siefer ordered his lackeys, and they did as they were told. I fell down hard and the back of my head collided with the asphalt. I couldn't see anything for at least a minute.

Fuu circled around me while Seifer and Rai watched her. She glared at me with her one visible eye and kicked me hard in the kidney. As I turned on my side from the pain, she thrust her sneakered foot into my stomach so that I once again laid flat.

By the time she stomped away, I was going to pass out. Rai was next, though, and he kept me up by slapping me repeatedly in the face.

"Look at me when I hit you, ya know?"

Defiantly I spit in his face, earning a punch to my own.

"Step back." Seifer spoke, and Rai walked away from me.

The blonde gripped my hair in his hand and pulled me from the circle to one of the walls of the school. The coliseum followed and surrounded us again. He lifted me up and pushed me against the wall, beating me like I was a punching bag. When I coughed some blood onto his clean white jacket, he flipped out.

"How DARE you!?"

Seifer pulled my body down from my hair and kneed me in the stomach before tossing me to the ground again. It was at that point that I was certain that I would die. It amazed me that I could take that much and still be alive.

I looked towards the parking lot where Namine usually walked out as Seifer was kicking me in the ribs, but she wasn't there. I had really hoped to see her one last time. I remembered something that gave me hope though. The school was doing work on the front entrance, and anyone who wanted to get out of school at that time had to walk out the side door, right where I was being beaten.

I looked through the crowd, watching for the tell tale signs of her; blue gladiator sandals, pale legs, the bottom of a cute dress, but I still couldn't find anything.

"What's going on here?"how I heard her soft voice from inside of the coliseum over the rambunctious group stunned me, but I wasn't complaining.

"Roxas is getting his ass handed to him by Siefer. You should've seen the way Seifer shattered Roxas' shin! It was awesome!" was the answer.

I was pulled back into the fight when I saw from the corner of my eye Seifer picking up a large rock. It was twice the size of my head. He walked over me and held the boulder above my stomach.

"Hehehe. When you die, the world will be a better place."

Unless you were in this same situation, yo would never understand the horror coursing through my veins.

I braced for the impact and hoped my death would be painless. I doubted it, though. _Nothing_ in my life was painless.

"STOP!!"

Both Seifer and I looked to see the source of the sound.

It was Namine, and she was running towards me. Fear and tears were evident on her face as she dropped her messenger bag and pushed a shocked Seifer away from me. The girl stood in front of me as if she was my protector. How could that fragile angel protect me from such a demon?

"How could you possibly do this to someone who hadn't done _anything_ to you?" she asked Siefer, who just looked at her with hate.

"And what about all of you?" she looked into the crowd of people shuffling around nervously, "How come none of you stopped this? Are you that _heartless_?"

As expected, no one answered.

"Leave! All of you, just leave!" I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was crying just from the sound of her voice.

Seifer, with a disgusted look, ended the fight. "Next time, Roxas. Next time will be even worse." And with that, he walked away, the rest of his crew and the whole coliseum leaving with him.

It was just me and her alone in the sunset, and despite my mind numbing pain, I was almost happy.

"Why" it was all I could croak out.

My savior sat down behind me and pulled my head into her lap. She stared into my eyes as her tears dropped onto my skin. The sheer blue of her eyes was bright enough for me to get lost in, and deep enough for me to drown. "I couldn't let him kill you, Roxas."

"Why don't you hate me too?" again my words were barley a whisper.

She smiled a sad smile through her tears. "Because, Roxas, I love you. I never spoke to you in school because I was too shy, but I knew what you were going through. I understood how you felt being the outcast. I was in your position once, before I moved here and went to Twilight Town High."

"Oh."

"I didn't know they beat you, though. How come you never told anyone?"

" Ev-everyone hates me. My parents included. No one would've helped anyway, so I dealt with the pain."

"But now you have me."

I smiled, but passed out.

**X**

I woke up some time later in the hospital, the beeping of the heart monitor being the only thing I heard. I smelt the sterile scent of the hospital as expected, but I also smelled something else. It was a sweet vanilla smell that only one person could have.

"Namine?" I whispered. My voice still wasn't working right.

"Roxas? You're awake! I'll go get the doctor." She ran out of the room and I chuckled. Or I would've if my lungs didn't burn every time I took a breath.

A few minutes later, a tall spiky haired man walked in next to Namine.

"My name is Dr. Hikari, but you can call me Axel. How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts. My lungs burn. My leg is throbbing." Screw long sentences, my voice hurt.

"As expected. We had to re-break you're shin so that it could grow back right, and you had severe internal bleeding. You should be glad that this girl got to you in time. You owe her your life, got it memorized?"

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"Child protection services were contacted when your parents refused to even come here, saying that you were a waste, but Namine's family offered to take you in. would you like too?"

"That would be great."

"What's happened with Seifer?" Namine asked the doctor.

With a smirk, he stared at her. "That little bitch was picked up by the police and placed in jail for assault. He's going to be tried as an adult, seeing how he's 18. He'll be locked up for a long time."

"That sounds great." I replied.

**X**

It was 4 years later when my life was truly complete.

I was standing in a chapel, watching as my bride walked down the aisle towards me. Her simple white dress didn't have a train at all, and ended in near the bottom of her shins. Her brilliant blue eyes were veiled and I wanted nothing more but to see them. Finally she reached the alter and the wedding march faded to a stop.

"Do you, Roxas Hikaru, take Namine to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" the priest addressed only me.

"I do."

"Do you, Namine Grey, take Roxas to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" the priest addressed her now.

"I do."

"If anybody objects to the marriage, speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said a word.

"Then, by the power vested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I lifted the veil and kissed her softly, yet passionately on the lips, earning cheers from her family and my best man (and best friend) Axel.

"So, I take it that you don't hate me?" I joked to Namine at the reception.

"No, Roxas. I don't hate you." She kissed me softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And the rest of our lives began~X~

* * *

**So, did you like it? it took me, like, 2 hours to type this (from 1 to 3 in the morning) so i'm tired now, hahaha.**

**review please!! **


End file.
